


Let the Rain Fall

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Photographs, h50-bunny fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So why are you naked if you’re soo concerned I’m going to steal your virtue? Or am I just too sensitive and you’re not afraid of me?”</p><p>“Personally,” Alex’s voice dropped, low and gravelly, “I believe in leading by example to get what you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/gifts).



> Original prompt at h50-bunny. Alex and Scott get stuck on a remote island after filming because everyone thinks they have already left. And of course there's a vicious rainstorm and the two end up taking shelter in one of the houses built for filming, have to take off their clothes to dry off...you get the picture.

“Just because you play McGarrett doesn’t mean you’re suddenly a super SEAL babe. It doesn’t work like that.”

Alex placed the final three palm fronds at the front of the cave, blocking out the worst of the rain. “McGarrett would have known common Boy Scout shite as a kid Scotty. Plus, some of us aren’t so fucking dainty we don’t go camping now and again. Now shut your fucking trap, and help me lay the rest of these down so we have something besides the hard ground to sleep on.”

Scott stood to the side, glaring, as Alex tried to cover the floor as well as he could. “This is your fucking brilliant plan? Hole up in a cave where there are spiders and nasty things and bears for god sake. You will probably be bitten by a fucking snake that will seek refuge in here and decide ‘Oh! Palm fronds. What a lovely place to sleep.’ Then you’re going to roll over on it and it will bite you Alex. Then you will die. You will die and I will be out of a job. Out of a job which I’m enjoying despite the crap climate, being away from home so long because of an insane schedule that even illegal immigrants would protest…”

He blinked twice. “Why the fuck are you shirtless?”

Alex just ignored him and continued stripping, crouching down to remove one tennis shoe, then the other. “We’re both soaked. Hypothermia one oh one, Caan. I do not plan on catching it while on a tropical island. We’ll leave our clothes on the rocks toward the outside for a bit. There’s an overhang so they won’t get wet, and the rock’s still warm from the sunlight.”

Then his pants are gone.

Scott cleared his throat, tugging awkwardly at his own shirt. “So, Alex-” He trailed off as the brunette looked up, water trickling down his cheek from his wet hair. There was enough light still to show the droplets clinging to every muscle. Fuck.

“Stay still.”

Scott pulled out his camera as Alex froze. Thankfully it had been shielded from the worst of the rain in his backpack. “Stay like that.”

He crept closer, as a smile tugged at the corner of Alex’s lips. Click. Alex’s grin widened as Scott crept around to catch a shot of the raindrops on Alex’s nipple. The blonde looked up after a few shots and his breath caught in his throat. Their lips were breaths apart, and Alex’s pupils were wide.

“I feel like a total perv right now, but I have to tell you I’m bi.”

“Was I supposed to be shocked?” Alex barked out a laugh at the horrified expression on Scott’s face. “You were arrested in a gay bar, you use soo much product in your hair it’s got its own place in the shooting budget expenses, and you check out my ass constantly. Honestly, I’m getting worried they’ll have to write it into the script soon with how obvious you’re getting. It also doesn’t hurt that the first time I met your dad he told me you were the ‘sensitive’ on in the family.”

Scott’s mouth gaped open like a fish, hands waving brokenly by his stomach. “So why are you naked if you’re soo concerned I’m going to steal your virtue? Or am I just too sensitive and you’re not afraid?”

“Personally,” Alex’s voice dropped, low and gravelly, “I believe in leading by example to get what you want.”

“As fun as this is,” Scott mumbled as he removed his shirt. “I feel compelled to mention that I feel like I’ve been tricked into this. So help me Alex, if you’re the reason we got left here I will-“

Hot lips met his, cutting off any chance of continuing. It wasn’t like any first kiss Scott had had. Alex’s lips were hard, stubble scratching against his chin. It had been soo long since he’d been with a man he’d almost forgotten this.

They pulled apart for a moment, foreheads resting against each other as they panted, out of breath. “I didn’t plan this. But my only complaint is you’re still wearing too many clothes. We’re cold Scott. I need you to warm me up.”

Scott could barely breathe as he watched Alex slide off the last piece of clothing that had remained, until he was completely naked. He lay back on the mat of fronds, erection already hard and pressing against his stomach. He was long and thick, and a porn star’s wet dream. Scott grabbed his camera.

“I thought this was a blatant invitation for sex…not an amateur porno shoot.” Alex frowned slightly, moving to cover himself.

“Don’t.” Scott’s voice was soft but firm from behind the lens. “This is for me. I want to remember this.” He smiled softly, looking up from behind the lens. “You’re perfect.”

Suddenly Scott’s on his knees with no idea how he got there, only that Alex was too far away. The taller man pulled him down onto warm flesh, still damp from the rain, soft and hard and just as perfect as he’d known it would be. Alex’s hand pushed its way between them, fiddling with the button on Scott’s ragged jeans till it slides out. The sound of his zipper opening falling on deaf ears, both too caught in memorizing little moans and sighs.

Then Alex’s hand is on his cock, rough fingers, longer than his own jerking him. Once, twice, “Stop!”

“No,” Alex growled in his ear, and Scott’s dick jumped. “You like this Scott? My hands on you? My voice in your ear as I jerk you off?”

Scott’s head fell back, as Alex swapped their positions, catching the blonde’s head on his other arm. Scott’s back arched off the floor as Alex worked his pants further open, leaning down to tease the shorter man with his tongue.

“What do you know? There are advantages to you being a midget.”

“Midget? I’m not a fucking midget. I’m fucking economy sized.” Scott propped himself up in time to “Guh.” Alex swallowed the cock he’d been teasing down in one gulp.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck Alex. It figures you’d fucking deep thro-” Scott moaned, throwing his head back. “I’m too close. Fuck. I’m too close…. Alex…”

Scott’s balls tightened, and his legs tensed, breathing in broken moans and pleas. Then Alex loosened his suction and let go with a pop. “Can’t yet mate. I have plans for that.”

Alex worked Scott’s pants the rest of the way off, throwing his sandals off to the side. Done with playing the submissive, Scott wrestled Alex down to the mat, the taller man going limp as soon as the blond got a firm grip on his cock.

“So, should I be worried?” Scott whispered dirtily in Alex’s ear, loving the little half curses that fell from the other man’s lips. “Should I be worried about these plans?” He slid his lips down the long tanned neck to suck a bruise when shoulder met neck.

“Only if you don’t want this.”

He looked up to watch as Alex sunk the first two fingers into himself, legs splayed apart, head thrown back, back starting to arch. Scott had never seen anything hotter in his life.

“Oh fuck babe. But I’m bigger than that.” He rubbed his hands over Alex’s hips and thighs, spreading his lover’s legs apart further. “You gonna take another one for me? You’re making me soo hard it fucking hurts.”

Alex moaned, dick twitching against his waist at Scott’s words. “Want you mate. Oh fuck.” And the third was in.

Scott looked around frantically. “We don’t have any condoms? And lube? Fuck.”

Alex’s breath hitched, as he removed his fingers. He spit in his other hand, rubbing it up Scott’s length as the other man’s eyes closed in pleasure. “We were both tested before we moved here and I haven’t gotten fucked since. So unless you have something to tell me, fuck me. Please.”

This would be the dumbest thing Scott had done lately. He parted Alex’s legs further apart and shoved in, both crying out as he slid in. He bottomed out, pausing to let Alex adjust.

“I’m not going to break Scott. Fuck me.”

Alex slammed his hips back into Scott, impaling himself again. Scott gasped, then grinned down at his lover, pulling out till only the tip remained inside, then slamming into Alex so hard his body slid on their makeshift bed.

“Scott…fuck. Oh fuck. Harder. Fuck. God damnit. So good.” Scott had never pinned Alex for a talker, but words fell from his lips faster than the storm outside.

Lightning cracked, illuminating the whole of Alex’s body spread beneath him. Sweat slicked, with pupils blown wide. Scott had never seen anything more breath taking.

Scott felt his orgasm building up on him, and Alex’s legs stiffened around his hips when he grabbed the taller man’s dick in his hand. Alex wrapped his own hand around Scott’s and they jerked him off together.

Scott came first, as Alex clenched down hard around him. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his orgasm blindsided him. Alex came seconds after, pouring out over both their stomachs as Scott leaned down to kiss him. “Scott.” Alex sighed his name peacefully as they slumped together. They lay wrapped around one another in a boneless heap and passed out.

 

 

“CAAN???? A ROD??? Where are you guys?”

The sound of Daniel and Peter’s voices cuts through the early morning hum of the birds and crash of waves in the background. Scott jerks awake, sitting up from where his head had been resting on Alex’s shoulder. Who the fuck would have thought Alex would be the little spoon?

He paused, smiling down at his lover in the sunlight. Alex has bruises from last night that the plain tee he’d been wearing wouldn’t cover. Scott had marked his territory as obviously as a property of tattoo would. Alex looked younger as he slept, his face at peace.

“Alex.” A small snore escaped his throat as Alex bolted up.

“Are you guys out here???”

Alex’s head tilted toward the yelling. “They came for us.”

Scott ruffled his obvious sex hair. “Yes they did Commander Obvious. Now what do you say we get out clothes on so we can get home and do a repeat of last night in an actual bed.”

Alex winced, as he pulled himself up. “And lube. Lots of lube.”

Scott laughed, and began to hand him his clothes, but Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. The kiss was gentler than any they had shared yet. A promise of things to come that had Scott’s breath catching in his throat. “We good?” Alex whispered, voice still gravelly from sleep.

“We’re good babe.” Scott stood on his tippy toes and kissed him, thumb caressing the taller man’s cheek. “We’re good.”


End file.
